loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ima Goodelady
Ima Goodelady was one of Professor Utonium's ex-girlfriends who was actually Sedusa in disguise. She wore a hot pink hat, had pale skin, white hair streaked with pink, green eyes, white necklace, pale pink suit along with pumps. She used to be Professor Utonium's love interest until she revels her true identity as Sedusa History Ima Goodelady met Professor Utonium in the supermarket while he was shopping with the girls. The girls were busy telling the professor what kinds of cookies they wanted. He was so involved that he didn't see where he was going and accidentally crashed into Ima's shopping cart. He began to apologize, but once he saw how beautiful Ima was, he was literally at a loss for words. The girls then proceeded to introduce themselves and the Professor. Then, Ima agreed to go out with the Professor Friday night at 7:00. When the Professor went out, it went well enough that he asked Ima to move in with him (or vise-versa) and the girls so she could "help out". However, unbeknownst to him, Ima revealed her true colors to the girls: very strict, short-tempered and slightly abusive. Ima handed down some new rules: No more use of superpowers, no more crime fighting, the girls must go to bed very early, Bubbles is not allowed to have Octi or have the hall light on and the girls must act like normal kids from now on. These new rules angered and raised the suspicions of the girls. One night, the girls snuck out to take care of a crime and when they got back, an extremely livid Ima grounded them and her yelling woke up the professor. Ima then told him that the girls deliberately disobeyed her, so she punished them, then fainted in the professor's arms. The Professor shakily grounded them after that incident. Later, Ima snuck out of the house (to steal the Mayor's priceless jewels) and the girls caught her when she returned, holding a bag. Furious, Ima yelled that she was going to tell the professor for more punishment, but Blossom told Ima that he went out to the store and that the three of them know who she really is. Then, Bubbles takes off Ima's hair (wig), exposing the latter as Sedusa. After they rough her up a bit, the Professor returns home and is shocked and confused at what was happening. Reverting back to the Ima Goodelady persona, Sedusa attempted to turn the professor completely against the girls by saying that she had been out for a walk and when she got back, they, angry over being grounded, attacked her. Unfortunately for Sedusa, she had forgotten momentarily that her true identity had been exposed to the professor, who, realizing the truth, ignored her pleas and angrily declared that she will never deceive them again, thus ending their relationship. Trivia *Ima Goodelady did not exist, as she was really the evil Sedusa in disguise. *Her name is a pun on "I'm a good lady". Category:Powerpuff Girls Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Romantic False Lead Category:TV Love Interests Category:Unrequited Love Category:Humans Category:Love at First Sight Category:Animated Love Interest